yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tag Duel Tournament
Tag Duel Tournament is an event in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. It lasts from January 24, 2018 to February 4, 2018. Event Details Similar to earlier events, the player must collect Friendship Letters to enter duels in the Tournament. These are obtained by dueling normal enemies in Duel World. In addition, dueling during the event rewards players with Tag Coins—1 coin for every 100 points earned in a Duel, multiplied by each mode's multiplier—which can be traded for a wide variety of cards (picked at random via the event's card lottery). Normal In the Normal mode, players join with Yami Yugi, each Duel requires 7 Friendship Tickets, the Tag Coin multiplier is x1, and they must clear three rounds to win. Yami Yugi's Deck Skill: Reinforcements of Dark Magic: If “Dark Magician Girl” is on your team’s side of the field, add 1 "Sage's Stone" to your partner, Yami Yugi’s hand, at the beginning of his turn. This Skill can only be used once per Duel. Round 1: Josh and Jay Level 10 Semi-Final: Weevil Underwood & Rex Raptor Level 10 Final: Mokuba Kaiba & Seto Kaiba Level 20 Skill: Blue Eyes Awakening: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from outside of your Deck to your hand. (Unofficial description) Hard In the Normal mode, players join with Joey Wheeler, each Duel requires 12 Friendship Tickets, the Tag Coin multiplier is x3, and they must clear five rounds to win. Joey Wheeler's Deck Skill: Is That All Ya Got?!: If your team has less than 2000 Life Points, randomly play 1 "The Legendary Fisherman" or "Jinzo" on the field at the beginning of your partner, Joey Wheeler's turn. This Skill can only be used once per Duel. Round 1: Nick and Emma Level 20 Round 2: Andrew & David Level 20 Round 3: Mai Valentine & Téa Gardner Level 30 Semi-Final: Ishizu Ishtar & Odion Level 30 Skill: Chain Reaction: Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points every time you activate a Trap Card. Final: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba Level 40 Skill: Magnetic Reinforcements: Before your normal Draw in your Draw Phase, add 1 "Magnet Warrior" monster to your hand. (Unofficial description) Skill: Robotic Reinforcements: Before your normal Draw in your Draw Phase, add 1 "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", or "Z-Metal Tank" (selected at random) to your hand. (Unofficial description) Master In the Master mode, players join with Seto Kaiba. They must clear five rounds to win. This mode was unavailable until January 28, 2018, at which point players could play it if they already cleared Hard mode. As an additional measure of difficulty, players must begin the five rounds over if they lose even once. Seto Kaiba's Deck Post-Update Skill: Blue-Eyes Advent: If your team has less than 2000 Life Points, randomly play 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field at the beginning of your partner, Seto Kaiba's turn. This Skill can only be used once per Duel. Round 1: Christine & Meg Level 40 Round 2: Joey Wheeler & Mai Valentine Level 40 (Post-Update) Skill: Warriors Unite!: Play 1 of your partner's Warrior-Type monsters from your Graveyard. This skill can only be used once per Duel. (Unofficial description) Skill: Bond of the Amazoness: Play 1 of your partner's Warrior-Type monsters from your Graveyard. This skill can only be used once per Duel. (Unofficial description) Round 3: Maximillion Pegasus & Mickey Level 50 Semi-Final: Yami Marik & Yami Bakura Level 50 Final: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto Level 50 The Paradox Brothers' Challenge At random times after clearing rounds, the Paradox Brothers will appear as a special challenge for one hour. Players can battle them without spending any Friendship Tickets, but they may only challenge them once for each appearance. Level 20 Skill: Paradox Tactics: Worm: During your End Phase, play "Dungeon Worm" on your side of the Field in face-up Defense Position. (Unofficial description) Level 40 Skill: Paradox Tactics: Machine: Begin the Duel with "Gatekeeper" on your side of the Field in face-up Defense Position. (Unofficial description) Level 50 Skill: Paradox Tactics: Lambs: During your Draw Phase, add 1 "Stray Lambs" to your hand. Tag Duel Mechanics * Players begin with 6000 Life Points. * Players share the same Field and Life Points but have separate hands, Decks, Extra Decks, and Skills. ** Players have knowledge of any face-down cards on their side of the Field regardless of who the original owner is. * Players can conduct their Battle Phases beginning on Turn 2. * Players and sides alternate turns; one player on team A moves, then one player on team B moves, then the other player on team A moves, then the other player on team B moves, then back to the first player on team A. ** The first player on team A has control of all cards on their side of the Field from their Draw Phase until the first player on team B ends their turn. Lottery Prizes The following cards can be drawn from the event lottery: Trivia * If a player enters this mode playing as the Paradox Brothers, only one brother appears. Likewise, that one brother performs the full Summon chant for Gate Guardian if the player Summons it. * When playing against Andrew and David, Jay's portrait appears instead of David's both before and after the duel. * When playing against Pegasus and Mickey, Pegasus refers to Mickey as “Sam”, the name of Sam|the boy]] who he called upon to defeat Bandit Keith. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links events